1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc feeding apparatus for separately recording a feeding mechanism or a guiding mechanism between carrier switching devices, and more particularly to a disc feeding apparatus which can feed the discs in a first in first out manner and can connect to a switch or other disc controlling devices to feed the discs semi-automatically or automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc has found a wide application, for example, video/audio disc and data disc, the types of the disc include DVD, VCD, CD and blu-ray disc, and the disc is the most important record carrier of the day for storing data.
The existing disc feeding method for mass production generally uses a complex large-scale automatic mechanism which involves a mechanical arm mainly consisted of a hydraulic connecting rod assembly, a vacuum suction disc and other components, wherein the suction disc is employed to hold the disc, and then the mechanical arm is used to transport it to a predetermined position. However, this conventional disc feeding method still has the following disadvantages that need to be improved:
Firstly, since the connecting structure between the hydraulic connecting rod assembly and the vacuum suction disc is complicated, and it also requires many control circuits and driving circuits, therefore, the cost is relatively high.
Secondly, the conventional feeding process is complicated and includes many steps, such as sucking, transporting, releasing and repositing, therefore, the conventional feeding method is time consuming and has a long working travel and a low feeding efficiency, imperceptibly increasing the production cost.
Thirdly, the conventional disc feeding apparatus is complicated and expensive, and the mechanism and the circuits occupy a large space, therefore, it is usually used in factory and is unsuitable for commercial and personal use.
For example, a company or an individual often uses discs as a medium for storage of data, and usually a cylinder-shaped disc container (which is professionally called pudding bag) is required to hold a large number of discs. The user has to open the container, take out the disc, close the container and finally place the disc in a disc receiving plate of an equipment, so it is really inconvenient and time consuming.
In addition, when the discs are nearly used up and the container needs to be refilled with new discs, based on the principle of first in first out, the user has to take out the original discs, putting the new discs in, and finally put the original discs back into the disc container. This is an obvious inconvenience to the user.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the author of this present invention has invented a disc feeding apparatus which comprises less components, can fed the disc quickly and is convenient to operate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.